


Make Me Feel So High.

by PeachSweet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, I mention Jisung being a drama nerd so take that as you will, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin is a Brat, Yang Jeongin | I.N Is a Sweetheart, only some angst dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: Minho thought he'd be okay with dying as long as it was Jeongin killing him, but right now he finds that he was definitely being over dramatic when he decided to believe that.Alternatively, Minho regrets taking Jeongin to the carnival and Jisung should have never given Jeongin acting lessons.





	Make Me Feel So High.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no title for this but as I was looking for music to fit the vibe I played Wanna One's Energetic and now we have this.
> 
> Anywho, this ship is cute and underappreciated, as most Jeongin ships are, so I hope the few people that do ship this enjoy it.

Lee Minho was afraid of heights, that much was a fact that most everyone knew quickly after getting to know him. His fear of heights was, in his professional opinion, the worst kind of fear you could have: an irrational one. Most of his friends had found out in some unfortunate way, like Jisung who asked him to go up and get something from the catwalks and Minho, wanting to protect his title as the best hyung, did.

 

That was not fun, panic attacks were not fun.

 

Back to the point though, almost everyone who knew Minho knew his fear of heights too, even people who didn’t know him entirely knew about out. The key word there is ‘almost’ though, as his dear, precious, younger boyfriend was entirely clueless about this fact, which leads them to the current situation.

 

“Hyung, please, the view will be so pretty.” Jeongin pleads, holding onto Minho’s arm as the older gazes steadily up at the carousel, realizing that if he looks down he won’t be able to say no, not when the younger is pointing so much that Minho can hear it in his voice, cute lisp only adding to the mental image.

 

“I don’t know Jeongin-ah, it’s getting pretty late, maybe we should just go home.” He tries to reason, but Jeongin is stubborn and Jeongin also knows how to whine after years of being around 8 hyungs who would practically bow at his feet if his voice raised even just a pitch higher.

 

They should probably stop doing that, Minho thinks, before he actually kills us all off.

 

“But Hyung-ie said that he’d do anything.” Jeongin says, voice wobbling as Minho distantly remembers Jisung dragging the younger into a school musical, remembers the acting lessons the drama nerd had given the younger to help the younger. Minho curses Jisung for that, because Minho is a weak man and he can’t not bend to the will of Jeongin right now, especially not when Minho makes the mistake of glancing down.

 

Jeongin is in front of him, body bowed forward just enough for him to be looking up at Minho and it makes Minho think of when he first met Jeongin who was all shy smiles and small frame. Now, he’s sprouted up and they’re the same height, but Jeongin still has his ways.

 

“I guess we can go for just one ride…” He says, giving in as the maknae cheers loudly, bouncing back up and letting go of Minho’s arm as the older quickly realizes what he just signed himself up for.

 

They get into the unfortunately short line and get onto the ride quicker that Minho would prefer, but that’s alright because Jeongin is clutching his hand as they get on and he swears there are stars in the younger’s eyes and it’s okay, it’s not like he’s gonna die.

 

That’s what he tells himself as the ride starts, as Jeongin gaps out and leans forward so suddenly that the ride shakes and Minho swears he’s gonna break something before they’re done, or maybe have a heart attack.

 

Jeongin is definitely right, the view is pretty, so long as you don’t look down, and of course Minho looks down just as Jeongin shakes the ride again and he nearly cries. He doesn’t though, instead just squeaks as Jeongin suddenly quiets down, looking over at Minho who is staring at the ground with eyes so wide that, if they were in a different position, Jeongin would tease him for.

 

“Hyung?” Jeongin calls softly, stilling before carefully reaching out for his hyung, not wanting to make any sudden movements because he can definitely tells that the older is scared out of his mind right now. “Hey, hyung, look at me please.” Jeongin says sweetly, hand wrapping around Minho’s arm as he carefully does his best to pull Minho away from the end, moving him closer until Jeongin can easily hug him tight.

 

“Hyung, hey, it’s okay, I’m right here, nothing’s gonna happen to us.” Jeongin says quietly, voice a mere whisper as the ride steadily moves up before beginning to go back down again, Jeongin humming softly to the older the whole time. Minho can’t look down at the ground anymore but he definitely remembers the image and it’s- it’s not okay, but Jeongin’s sweet voice is nice enough that it distracts him if even just for a moment, enough for him to move his gaze to the younger.

 

Jeongin is looking up at him as he hums, head on Minho’s shoulder as the older takes a shuddering breath, hands suddenly moving to clutch the younger as tightly as he can, hugging him to his chest where he can bury his face in the younger’s hair and maybe never look down again.

 

The ride comes to a stop and Jeongin guides the older out steadily, still humming softly as they step down onto the soft grass and Minho suddenly lets go and falls back. He breathes in a few gulps of air, looking up at the stars as Jeongin crouches down in front of him, watching his hyung with an unreadable look in his eyes, lips pursed.

 

“You could have told me something, y’know?” Jeongin suddenly says once he knows Minho is calm now, hand reaching out to rest on Minho’s knee gently, nimble fingers rubbing circles into the skin that peeks out in between the rips of his jeans. “I wouldn’t have minded it that much hyung, you know that, you’re not dumb.”

 

“I know.” Minho croaks, picking his head up to look at Jeongin, realizing that the younger is worried. “I know, you just seemed so excited that I didn’t wanna ruin the moment.” He says quietly, and Jeongin is quick to pinch his knee at the first sign of the older’s confidence dropping. 

 

“That was not a moment, idiot.” Jeongin says, pinching him again for good measure and darting away when Minho tries to slap his hand. “I care more about my boyfriend than some dumb ride, I just was excited because I thought you’d like the view.” He confesses, and Minho’s heart aches for a new reason, a good one.

 

“The sky was nice, the ground on the other hand was not.” He jokes, and Jeongin rolls his eyes good naturedly.

 

“Yeah, I know, so can we maybe get up before our clothes get any more ruined from all the mud?” Jeongin says, already standing up because he knows Minho will agree, will want to get away from the death trap behind them.

 

“That’s been your first good idea since we got here Jeonginnie.”

 

“Correction, that’s been the only good idea since we got here.”


End file.
